Kari Ingrid the II
by skyedragon9
Summary: "I will look after you, little one." That was the reason I was here today. If I had just walked away, I wouldn't be close to dying. But strangely, I couldn't bring myself to regret it. This is how I learned that sometimes, you have to choose your family if you want to love and be loved back. I'm Kari Ingrid the II and this is my story. HiccupxOC HTTYD2 Spoilers!
1. Prologue

**- Prologue -**

"_Kari Ingrid! Do not go to far!" A little girl – no older than seven – nodded, giggling as she chased a butterfly into the woods. Her mother scowled and sighed in disappointment. Why couldn't her child be like the others? The other children were playing with wooden swords and wrestling – her daughter was chasing a butterfly! Hopefully, time would change her to be mature and like the others. The girl's mother, Solvi Ingrid, turned back to the other village woman and began chatting about the last dragon raid._

_Kari was too captivated by the yellow butterfly to notice the tone of her mother's voice. She laughed as she followed the butterfly deeper and deeper into the woods. Her smile never faltered, even when she tripped over rocks and loose tree branches. She was entirely focused on the fluttering butterfly in front of her. It was almost like playing chase – she had only ever played it once before and she had been pushed down a hill at the end. Everything before that, she enjoyed._

_Kari was so hypnotized by the butterfly, that when a loud groan echoed throughout the forest, she fell over startled. She looked around, afraid, but not for obvious reasons – she was afraid because her mother was going to belt her for her disobedience. She was supposed to not go too far! Her father __**always **__told her that monsters lived in here but she never listened! What if something ate her? What if it followed her back to the village? They would cast her away for – _

_A flicker of movement caught Kari's eye and all worries disappeared, replaced by curiosity. Another movement and she could just make out a tail. She walked closer, slowly and quietly. She didn't want to startle whatever it was. She was almost behind the tall willow tree and the tail swished again. It almost looked like – _

"_A dragon…" Kari whispered as she peeked around the corner. A large, navy blue dragon was lying on the dirt floor, an axe imbedded in its lower abdomen. Navy blue scales, almost black, glinted when what little light that came through the thick canopy of trees hit them. A large wing was torn and occasionally the large mass would moan in pain. Kari frowned at the sound. Poor dragon… It was dying! _

_When Kari took another step forward she stepped on a twig that snapped under the pressure. She froze as the head of the dragon swiveled to face her with a dangerous, yellow-eyed glare. It gave a low warning rumble in the back of its throat and curled around something protectively; Kari assumed it was the dragon's food from last night's raid. It was then that she remembered her father talking about how they though that they hit a Night Fury with an axe but they didn't know for sure. Well, Kari did now._

_Strangely, Kari felt no fear in her seven-year-old body. She should be afraid. She should be running back to her village to tell them about the fallen Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…_

_But she couldn't. _

_Something about the whimpering and the scared expression on the Night Fury's face held her back from doing what every other Viking ever would do. The dragon gave another groan and Kari felt her body move forward unintentionally, the dragon's eyes following her, until she was standing right in front of it._

"_Hello." She said softly. The dragon's eyes lit up. "I'm Kari Ingrid the II." The dragon did nothing but started breathing heavily. Despite being so young, she knew that this Night Fury's death was approaching. In true seven-year-old fashion, she started stroking the dragon softly and gently, knowing it was the only thing she could do to soothe the beast. The dragon flinched at her touch, expecting to be hurt but the little hands just brushed against her scales softly. She listened to the little human babble away. What a strange human it was…_

_The dragon whined in pain again and Kali flinched, sitting cross legged on the floor._

"_I'm sorry," She said to the dragon softly. "I would help you but if I told anyone they would behead you and put it on a spike. I couldn't do that." Kari sighed. "I'm not like the other children. I'm very quiet. I don't like fighting. Dad says that will change as I get older but I don't think so." She looked at the scars marring the skin of the dragon and watched, as her breaths got shorter and slower. Tears came to her eyes but she blinked them away. _

"_I don't want dragons to die. I know that you take our food and livestock but you need to eat don't you? And you don't really fight, only when we do. You just want food. I wish we could just give you some but it would never be allowed." The dragon nudged her slightly and Kari giggled. "I'm sorry you're hurt." Kari sighed again and looked around. She spotted some leaves that looked exactly like what the healer put on wounds to ease the pain after a raid. Kari quickly stood up and ran over to the bush, picking many leaves. The Night Fury watched her cautiously._

"_These are leaves that our healer uses to numb the pain of wounds." Kari explained to the dragon. She leaned over and started laying them like she'd seen the healer do over the wound. She couldn't pull the axe out but she made sure around it was covered. "There. That should help." She continued to talk and talk, distracting the dragon from her coming death._

_The Night Fury watched the human, curious as to why she was helping. Weren't they supposed to hurt dragons? But this one was young. It was uncorrupted. Hopefully it would stay that way. And as the Night Fury's eyes started to blink, the pain numbing and death right in front of her, the Night Fury shifted and sighed softly, whining, looking at the human._

_Kari looked up and saw the Night Fury. She stopped talking and looked down to where the dragon was looking. There, small and weak, lying down was a baby Night Fury, fast asleep. Kari gasped._

"_You're a mummy!" She cried. Looking back at the Night Fury she felt something burn inside her, saw the desperate and pleading eyes of the mother dragon and felt angry with her village and sad the baby was going to have no mother. But she knew that the baby would have someone._

_And it would be her._

_As Kari, seven-years-old, watched the mother Night Fury start to close its eyes and it's breathing slow, she placed her hand to its snout and looked into it's yellow eyes._

"_I promise," She whispered. "I promise that I will look after your baby. I'm so sorry you have to leave but I will make sure that your baby grows up a strong, healthy and proud dragon."_

_The Night Fury purred, knowing that her little hatchling would be taken care of by this kind human and with a last thankful look, she breathed in her last breath, savoring the air before slumping down – eyes closed and not moving. She had passed on._

_Kari started crying. "Odin, please make her safe and happy. Please let her be happy. Protect her. She was a good dragon. And please help me with her baby. She will be proud of her baby. I will make sure. Thank you Odin." Kari sniffled and leaned in to kiss the mother Night Fury's head. She then looked down at the tiny dragon. She picked it up and held it close to her, making sure not to wake it up._

"_I will look after you, little one." She whispered. "I will take of you and love you and make sure you know that your mummy loved you too. She will be proud. She won't regret leaving you to me. I promise."_

That was the reason I was where I was today. That was the reason I was floating in the middle of some sea, hands tied with little food and a sheepskin to keep me warm. If I had just walked away or gone to have it killed, I would have been safe at home. I wouldn't be close to dying.

But strangely, I couldn't bring myself to regret it. I had gotten a best friend and saved a life. I would do it all again.

This is the story of how I got saved by someone like me. How I learned that being myself and doing what's right is okay and that sometimes, you have to choose your family if you want to love and be loved back.

I'm Kari Ingrid the II and this is my story.


	2. AU Explaining Something

Hey everyone. I would like to say a big thank you too everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited. Its nice to know someone likes what you love to do.

On that note however, I am going to take this story down for a bit. I know it's only the prologue but I've written a few more chapters and realised that the plot was not very good or refined. The plot itself was good but the detail I still have to work on. Writing it I got so excited and I just posted it without doing much planning or anything. So I have marked it as complete and I will take it down in a few days.

I am also going to write down all the people who favourited or followed and message them when this story goes back up.

Thanks to:

Alexa Twilight  
>FallenArcAngel16<br>Saya-Uzumaki-Wife-Of-Naruto  
>malderon11119<br>rainbow12345  
>wild-imagination6695<br>xenocanaan

(and the two guest reviewers!)

For following and favouriting! It means a lot to me!

I hope I can get this back up soon with some refining and greater images and just a better quality.

xx


End file.
